Simply Black and White
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: They were nothing but pawns to the other, fated to forever be dyed in black and white. Kinda AU-ish.


A/N: I know that it's been a while, life had gotten the better of me. However, I'd figure I'd write you all a oneshot. Any of the other stories I was working on are going on indefinite hiatus until inspiration can come back. If you're interested in picking up where I left off in any story, please contact me.

With that said, I present to you this slight SebaCiel story. I've been listening to Black and White from Kuroshitsuji 2 Musical. I own nothing but the meaningless plot.

* * *

On that fateful night the young Master Ciel called upon the akuma Sebastian, forging an eternal contract with him was truly something to behold. Being the tender age of 12, merely a child, was of quite a shock to the akuma and yet he took quite a liking to this boy. A smirk would tug at the sides of Sebastian's petals as the voice of his new master rang out, ordering him to serve him as but a lowly butler until his revenge was completed. Oh yes, he would like this quite well indeed, children were always so pure and innocent, their souls untainted with the vile that is the adult life. The taste is as sweet as raw honey and as silky as the finest sheets that could be made. The two had gone through some interesting beginnings from kidnappings to almost being annihilated by vengeful angels that wish to purge the world of the unclean and defiled. Through it all, Sebastian couldn't wait until he could sink his teeth into Ciel's soul, however, when the time came, it would turn out to be frustrating.

As Sebastian moved away from the small frame of the boy he had grown attatched to, his brow knitted in confusion as to why he could no longer sense the essence that once radiated from far within the depths. Upon much investigating, Sebastian eventually revealed the truth of the matter and got his Masters soul back accordingly. After, they had went back to the mansion where they were greeted by the clumsy, though pure hearted servants and the elder Tanaka-san. A pleasing smile crossed the akuma's features at the welcome his master had recieved. Bowing, he instructed them to attend to their chores for the day whilst he attended to the needs of the small boy.

That leaves us where we are now, Ciel and Sebastian are now in Ciel's private quarters; commotions could be heard outside the door as the bumbling servants wrecked their respective places. Honestly, it was more troublesome than helpful however he could not think about such trivial things now. His once cold Master was now seated on his most comfortable chair, shoulders trembling slightly and crystal streams steadily making their way down his porcelain skin. It had taken the butler by surprise, it was distasteful for Ciel to show such weakness in front of him, knowing full well that he could take advantage of him at any point.

As he got done pouring the tea, New Moon Drop was satisfactory for now, and left it atop the rolling cart Sebastian felt it necessary to see what was bothering his young Master. Making his way toward the shaking mess, Sebastian knelt down on one knee and laid a hand atop Ciel's shoulder.

"Bocchan, whatever is the matter?" It wasn't everyday that he saw the Earl in this state, he much preferred the arrogant and frigid side better than this one. For a moment or two, Ciel said nothing and the only thing that could be heard was the sniffles and quiet hiccups of said boy as he did his best to calm himself down.

"It's just the stress, Sebastian." It was surprising that Ciel could speak without a crack in his voice, the firmness of his words struck Sebastian in an unbelieving manner. The Young Master couldn't fool him and to make it clear, Sebastian hooked his fingers under the boys chin and gently turned his head to face him. True, those crystal tears were still escaping from the vivid blue orb that was displayed, but it didn't really matter to him a bit. Reaching a gloved hand forward, Sebastian wiped away the offensive trails before leaning forward and pressing his petals to the skin of his master. Ah, so soft and lovely, that which only a child could display.

It took Ciel by surprise, however he dared not let it show. Slapping away his butlers hands, he moved his head back into proper position before grabbing some papers that had been placed upon his desk previously. A chuckle escaped between Sebastians petals as he stood and went back to the rolling cart, grabbing the teacup and setting it in front of Ciel before stepping back and waiting for further instruction.

As the Master took said item in his delicate hands, bringing it up to his petals to allow the warm liquid to flow down his throat, he was briefly aware of Sebastian staring at him with those crimson orbs of his. Placing the cup back down, as graceful and noble as he was, the clearing of his throat was made. "You know, we are nothing alike, akuma." The words hung in the air, like a thick fog and Sebastian found this statement quite amusing. "Oh, my Lord?" Nodding, Ciel stood and turned his back on his butler to head to the window and gaze out its perfect and spotless glass.

"That's right. You're nothing but a pawn to me that will dance atop the palm of my hand and follow every order without question." Ah, the coldness was back in Ciel's tone and it sent a pleasurable shiver down Sebastian's spine. He found his new master to be quite peculiar and interesting. It was easy to tell that he was back on the verge of having another breakdown and quietly, he walked up behind his master and brought those toned arms to wrap around the slender and fragile frame of Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord. However, if I may, you are nothing but a child." He could feel Ciel stiffen though he made no move to correct Sebastian, he only turned his head to give that famous glare he always sported. That's true, his Master was merely a child who had needs and wants just like the rest of them. The thing that set him apart from the other weak children is the power he held, how he never let his weakness show when around others, how strong he seemed to be on the outside however frail on the inside. Sebastian ate it all up and as he leaned down to rest his cheek atop Ciel's head he could only continue.

"Bocchan, we are merely one in the same." A scoff could be heard, definitely Ciel's. Whipping his head back forward, a roll of his orbs were made as lithe fingers touched the patch that covered his eye, the contract that he had with Sebastian. "As if, filthy akuma. I only want revenge and humiliation to devour those who plunged me into darkness so long ago. You want the souls of your Masters and thus I do not see how we are the same."

Tightening his grip around Ciel's frame, Sebastian chuckled before nuzzling his nose in the crook of the younger male's neck. "True, but we both have wants do we not?" Ciel shifted from one leg to the other in a stiff manner. He did not respond back, instead, he kpet his gaze looking out over his garden. He could see Finnian running around like a chicken with his head cut off. No doubt, he probably destroyed some part of the greenery and was trying to figure out how to fix it before running to Sebastian. "Tell me, bocchan, why were you so upset earlier, I do not believe it was only the stress."

Tch, he didn't have to explain his feelings to this lowly servant. No, he didn't but he did anyway. As his head lowered, his lovely hair covering his face as he did so, he began to speak. His tone was meek and voice quiet yet it still held all of the authority that he possessed. "I was only thinking how so much has changed. I've got you, yes, however those who have humiliated me have yet to repent of their horrendous acts," He paused as he got his bearings. Ciel missed his parents greatly, he missed the warmth that would emit from their hugs and the sugar sweet feel of their kisses. It's like he said quite a while back, something once lost will never return.

"We are black and white, playing against the enemies on the battlefield and deeming victorious until the day comes that a king is captured. Be it ours or theirs, it does not matter. We'll both have what we want and then we can get on with our lives in the same damning pit of burning despair and desire."

"Very inquisitive, Young Master."

As he let his fingers drop from his covered orb to rest against Sebastian's arm, Ciel made his next statement quite clear.

"Sebastian, you are not to leave my side not once, this is an order."

A feral smirk crossed Sebastians petals as he removed himself from Ciel's body to kneel down on one knee, taking a hand and resting it over his heart. This is what he had wanted to hear; you see, he had grown quite fond of the child and he'd do everthing in his power to keep what was his.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

If you'd like, let me know how it was seeing as this is the first time I've ever written for Kuroshitsuji.


End file.
